Welcome to Alkia!
by hellfire15
Summary: Ash and co. all enroll at the prestigious Alkia University that connected all the 4 regions to this single island. Join them as they encounter mishaps, romance and whatnots as they go along. Advanceshipping, Ikarishipping, etc. Rated T for Teen
1. 2 Days Before School Starts

**Another take for my very own Pokemon College theme.**

**Pairings will include: Ash x May, Dawn x Paul. As for the rest like Drew, Misty, well I haven't decided yet.**

**--------------------**

Two days before school starts again. After a whole day spent on registering on the prestigious Alkia University, it was finally over for the day. So many upcoming freshmen were also trying to register there, that explains every long line of people waiting for their turn. Good thing the line moved every half minute or he could have fallen asleep.

With all the necessary personal data written on his registration form, special thanks to the notes Mom had given him to make sure he won't mess anything up. He was given a long brown, sturdy-looking envelope containing his I.D., Pokedex, PokeNav, Poketch, library card, his dormitory I.D. which he begged Mom to let him stay at one so he doesn't have to go back and forth, saving time but still promised to visit once and a while, and lastly some important papers like the school policy and such.

He went back to the special Alkia University Bullet Train station that connected all the four regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh to this big island where the university was built. It was pretty much cool technology is, and how they built very long state-of-the-art railroads connecting from each of the regions to this single island.

Only thinking of reuniting with his older friends back in high school, along with some new faces he would like to make friends with. He was pretty much excited for the school to start, without paying attention to his surroundings, he unconsciously moved along with the crowd until he reached a bullet train and stood by the door as it closed, giving him a good view back at the station before it moved.

The Bullet train sure was fast, but amazing in fact that the speed wasn't affecting anyone inside the train that they couldn't feel that the train was moving. But even though there were plenty of trains going back and forth, the train was sure packed when he first entered it.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding"

"_Good afternoon to everyone. This is the Hoenn-Alkia Bullet Train you're riding. We will be arriving in Petalburg City in about fifteen minutes. Thank you for using our services and have a pleasant day."_

There was a moment of silence in his mind as he recalled what the announcer had said.

"_This is the Hoenn-Alkia Bullet Train you're riding."_

"_Hoenn-Alkia Bullet Train"_

"_Hoenn-Alkia"_

"_Hoenn."_

Oh man, he rode on the wrong train, he was supposed to ride on the Kanto-Alkia train but how the hell did he end up in here? He probably didn't pay any attention again. Dammit, how could he be so dumb!

Wait, there shouldn't worry, he'll just go back and hopefully get on the correct train this time. This will be a long day for him indeed.

The ride was pretty much boring and silent, with the exception of groups of people talking to each other, the rest were pretty much strangers. He observed the ocean, quiet and serene. He now observed the crowd to kill some time until his eyes suddenly looked at something or someone.

He was staring at a girl's back who was about his age and little shorter in height than him. She had brunette hair hanging to her sides, she was wearing a red bandana with a white pokeball-symbol on it, red-black shirt that hugged her upper body entirely, giving her a hourglass appearance.

He looked below to her thighs, her white mini-skirt that along with black shorts that covered above her knees with sneakers matching to her outfit. The girl turned her head slightly to his side as he got a good view to the side of her face, especially to her eyes.

He was stunned upon seeing her deep sapphire blue eyes and on her arms; she was holding a familiar envelope he was holding as well as the school logo could be seen.

'So she's also an upcoming freshman here…' He thought to himself.

He continued to stare at the girl until something really unusual quickly caught his eyes. On her thighs, he could see a hand slowly approaching.

'What the… a molester?' His heart began to pound faster as the hand now touched the girl's butt as she was surprised and gave a silent shriek. Her body was shaking wildly as she stared around the crowd around her but didn't see anyone suspicious, but the hand was still there touching her. She covered her butt with the envelope, but only to make the situation worse.

'Dammit, I have to do something!' He was sweating hard, on the brink of panicking. But finally he thought of an idea and with a deep breath, he made his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me please… I'm just coming through…" He said while trying he passed through until he reached her as he saw the culprit, a tall man with glasses grinning widely at his disgusting, shameless act. He purposely moved and stopped between the two, breaking the contact while acting sheepishly.

"Whew, finally, some room and fresh air… I can finally breathe…" He said to himself, trying to act like a clueless guy but didn't stare at neither of them as not to blow his cover. The culprit was clearly annoyed by the look on his face, but couldn't do anything at all.

The girl was really relieved and safe by that man. Although he cluelessly went between them, she clearly knew he was faking it, probably due to his poor acting skills. She slowly stared to his face to get a look on her hero.

He had black hair standing wildly to the sides while his red-black cap with a green half-pokeball symbol kept them from standing out too much, his face was flawless until he noticed at her looking at him. Their two eyes met, but quickly they looked at the other direction while blushing lightly, as they spent the remaining minutes of their ride in silence.

"_Good afternoon to everyone. This is the Hoenn-Alkia Bullet Train you're riding. We have now arrived in Petalburg City safely, please make sure that you have all your belongings with you before you leave the train. Thank you for using our services and have a pleasant day."_

The train reached Petalburg City as the doors automatically opened and passengers moved out along with the girl. Only a handful of people stayed inside the train, probably in the same situation as him, who knows. As every other passenger went inside the train, he quickly moved to his usual position but suddenly, his eyes caught sight at the same girl who was also looking at him.

Now he got a good look on her entire face and was completely stunned. She was indeed a beautiful young lady that he felt his heart pound faster than before while light blushes formed on his face. The girl gave him a cute smile and bowed down to him lightly before the door shut in front of him as the train moved back to Alkia.

"_Good afternoon to everyone. This is the Hoenn-Alkia Bullet Train you're riding. We will be arriving in Alkia University in about fifteen minutes. Thank you for using our services and have a pleasant day."_

'Man, wasted thirty minutes already, I should have been home by now. Oh well, at least I did something good today. She is kinda cute.'

He suddenly began thinking of the girl, he wasn't interested in girls before, but she was different from the others she usually meet everyday. His thoughts were interrupted by something more important than anything else in his system: His stomach grumbling.

'Hmm, wonder what will Mom cook today?'

**-----------------------------**

**With the given clues, you should have already known by now who are the characters for this first chapter. I will continue on with the rest of the chapters when I have the time or inspiration. But I hope I made the first chapter very interesting to you as a start and hopefully continue on with the rest.**

**Read and Review please :D**


	2. College Life Begins

**I am happy to see that people are reading this fiction and putting this on their story alert. It is already an honor for me, although, it couldn't hurt to leave a review right? Since I always want to hear from you on what you think on my fiction.**

**--------------------------**

One day before school starts as the black-haired boy, now a college student, excitedly stuffed everything that he needed with the help of his caring mother.

"Are your pants in there sweetie?"

"Yes Mom."

"How about your underwears?"

"They're right here, Mom."

"Good, and don't forget, your toothbrush and toothpaste is in the right pocket, and don't forget to brush!"

"Mom, I'm sixteen! I already know that."

"Oh I know, I know. I'll just miss having you around."

"Don't worry Mom, I'll come by and visit whenever I get some free time, okay?"

And with that, he kissed her mother's cheek and gave her a tight hug before lifting that heavy luggage of clothes and necessities to his back and proceeded to the front door, until…

"Hey wait Ash! You forgot something!" His mom stopped him before he even got hold of the doorknob. Surprised, he quickly turned around to see her mom carrying a yellow mouse pokemon on her hands.

"You completely forgot Pikachu. Didn't the school policy say that students enrolled in the Trainer's course are required to bring one pokemon with them at all times?"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot all about that, sorry buddy." Ash scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and took a not too happy Pikachu from her mother's hands and onto his.

"Guess I'll be going then. Bye Mom." Ash waved goodbye to his mother and proceeded to the front door, opened it as a radiant sunshine greeted him on his way out.

"Be careful Ash, I love you!" His mom waved back at him with small tears forming from her eyes.

"I love you too, Mom!"

And with that, Ash hurriedly went towards the Pallet Town Kanto-Alkia Train station located at the shore of his small, peaceful hometown. Excitement surged through his mind as he was about to step higher to college life.

-----------------

Everything went smoothly for him as he already found himself In the male's dormitory. With his dorm ID with the room number 217 on his hand, he immediately went to search for his room.

"Room 217, Room 217, Room 217…" Ash mumbled to himself as he looked around the room numbers across the hallway.

"Oh there it is." He finally found it and quickly inserted his dorm ID to a slot beside the door, as a small monitor flashed green and the door slid open.

"Heh, gotta love technology these days…" Ash smiled to himself as he proceeded to his room.

"Looks like you're my new roommate." A voice greeted him as he quickly shifted his view towards the back of someone who seemed to be rummaging something in his bag while seated at his bed.

"Sure looks like it. My name's Ash and-" Ash approached the man who had spiky-brown hair standing tall, wearing a purple sweater and navy blue jeans. But before he got to introduce himself completely, his roommate turned around in surprise, eyes wide open.

"Hey Ash!" The man quickly recognized him and even said his name as Ash also recognized him as his best friend back in high school.

"Gary! You're also a student here?"

"Well, duh, you idiot. Why am I here in the first place anyway?" Gary sighed by another one of those dumb questions Ash always brings up.

"So you also brought Pikachu along." Gary stared at the electric-type pokemon standing on his trainer's shoulders as Pikachu jumped down and approached him and received a smooth rub on his head.

"What pokemon did you bring Gary?" Ash asked out of curiosity.

"Hmph, thought you'd never ask, come on out Wartortle!" Gary smirked and revealed a pokeball from his pocket and opened it, revealing a blue turtle pokemon in front of you.

"Whoa, isn't that the same Squirtle you always bring with you?"

"Sure is, I'm pretty amazed as well. And now, we'll sweep every challenger that comes in our way. Even you wouldn't stand a chance." Gary said out with pride and did some weird poses while Wartortle mimicked his every movement.

"Oh yeah, how about a battle then?" Ash clenched his fists and looked at his rival with determination in his eyes. Gary also clenched his fists and glared at him, but before either of them could even say anything…

*Knock*Knock*

"Now who is that?" Ash asked as he approached and opened the door, as a tall spiky-haired man with dark toned skin, eyes completely shut that you'll never know whether he's sleepwalking or not, long brown, red-orange vest, khaki jeans, and matching boots.

"The one and only ladies man and men's dormitory assistant head has arrived!"

--------------------

ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz

*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*

That was the fourth ring early morning as it marked the first day of classes here at Alkia University. Most students are already gone and went to their respective classrooms, but one of those students was still happily dozing off in his bed as well as his trustworthy pokemon also dozing off alongside him.

Nothing could've woke him up, well until, he turned to his side and fell off from his bed with a large *thud* and a new swollen forehead as an added bonus to his wakeup call.

"Ow, ow, ow!" The black haired student finally woke up as pain immediately greeted his nerves as he rubbed the swollen part of his forehead where the most of the impact came from.

*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*

The loud ringing sound quickly caught his attention as he stared at an alarm clock on the endtable beside his bed.

"What?! 7:53 already?! Class starts at 8:00 and I'm not even ready yet!" And with that, he took some fresh clothes out of his closet and went inside the bathroom to quickly change while Pikachu, on the other hand, lazily stood up and stretched his limbs and giving out some yawns.

------------------

"Damn, where's room M302?" Ash thought as he stared at the room numbers across the quiet hallway, no signs of life. He stared at his Poketch and it says, 8:10. Great, first day of classes and he's already late. He constantly stared at his class schedule on his hand while checking the rooms he was about to pass by.

"Pika, Pikachu!" His pokemon who was standing on his shoulder called his attention and pointed towards a frame right next to him, showing the floor map of the Minors building.

"Oh yeah, great thinking Pikachu, now I can finally find my classroom!" Ash cheered for joy as he pointed his finger towards the map and tried to classroom, while Pikachu rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration after a few failed attempts in trying to get his trainer to find a map.

"Found it! Okay, I'll just have to make a left turn, got it! Let's go Pikachu!" Ash quickly darted towards the direction where he should find his classroom hopefully.

_Meanwhile…_

"Darn it Torchic, why did you have to chase after that Skitty, now we're late." A girl said in an annoyed tone while holding her Torchic in her arms.

Eventually, her Torchic cried in shame, as it couldn't take the scolding her trainer said to her. She was completely surprised that her pokemon took it in seriously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Torchic. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, that wasn't your fault at all." She quickly said to help comfort herself, fortunately, she stopped crying but tears still formed from its eyes.

"Now, where's room M302 anyway? Man, I'm so bad at this kind of stuff." She said to herself and walked along the hallway while trying to find her classroom. But before she was about to turn to her right, she was greeted by a sudden brute force that knocked her to her butt.

"OW! Watch where you're going will you?" She protested and slowly rose to her feet, while still shaking lightly from that sudden impact that she wasn't even prepared or expecting it while rubbing her forehead.

"I'm sorry about that Miss, I'm late and was trying to find my classroom-" Ash quickly apologized but he stopped when the girl stood silent and stared at him as he stared back at her, after a few moments, their eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, you're that girl from yesterday!"

"And you're that man who saved me back at the train!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet, my name's Ash and this is my good friend, Pikachu, what's yours?" Ash said and raised his hand towards hers.

"My name's May and this is my Torchic. Nice to meet you both." May happily shook hands with her hero from yesterday.

"Same here. So you're also late?"

"Yeah, and I'm kinda lost too, and I'm never good at this kind of things as well. Oh, what am I going to do?" She whined and knelt down, feeling hopeless at the moment.

"What's your room number?"

"What? It's M302."

"Hey, we're in the same class!"

"Really?"

"Yep. And I was just about to turn to this side before-" Ash said and turned to his side where the classroom supposed to be located, and fortunately, he was right as they were now standing in front of the room with M302 written on it.

"That's it! There's our room!" Ash cheered along with May, as they both jumped with joy and unknowingly held each other's hands continued to jump with happiness like little kids. And then where they realized that they were in a physical contact with each other, and quickly withdrew their hands and looked away as blushes formed from each of their faces.

"Well, I think we should enter our class now." Ash suggested as May nodded quietly as he opened the door as it slid open and were quickly greeted with surprised pairs of eyes as nervousness coursed through their body as they slowly walked inside the room, preparing themselves to whatever punishment they will receive.

"Well, well, what have we here? Two of my students late at their first class and at the first day of school! You both are lucky I haven't started my lecture yet." An old grumpy male voice greeted the two as they both were startled by an old man wearing a long, white gown.

"I'm very sorry sir. I guess I overslept." Ash said while keeping from staring at his glaring, and not to mention, creepy eyes.

"And what about you Miss?"

"My Torchic got lost, so I had to find him before going here you see…" May thought of an excuse which hopefully was good enough.

"Hmph, very well. Since we have a lot of time left, we might as start over the whole introduction. Take your seat, the two of you. There are empty seats in the back." He said before sitting down to the teacher's desk.

"Yes sir." The two said in unison as they quickly walked and sat in their respective seat as the other students stared at them curiously along with their pokemon at their side or on top of their table.

"I'll be going over this again. My name is Professor Rowan, and I'll be teaching Pokemon Psychology for this class of freshmen. And now, each one of you will introduce yourself with first your name, where you're come from, what course you enrolled in, your pokemon and your hobbies. We'll be starting with you sir." Prof. Rowan said straightly and pointed at a green-haired man on his left.

"Very well." The man stood up and waved his bangs sideways, "My name is Drew, I came from Larousse City, enrolled in the coordinator course, this is my Roselia, and as for my hobbies, well, that's a secret." And with that, he sat down and stared at May with a smirk on his face before turning back to his front.

May was shocked, she remembered that name back in high school. That pesky, arrogant jerk from third year. How she despised that Drew. Although, she didn't know why he suddenly switch schools, it feels like déjà vu all over again for her.

The rest of the class also introduced themselves with the usual nexts said by Prof. Rowan indicating the turn of the next student, but only the important characters will be introduced.

A girl stood up with long blue hair with a white-pink bonnet, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a white undershirt underneath, a red scarf on her neck which obviously shows her sense of fashion, a pink mini-skirt underneath along with matching boots.

"My name is Dawn. I came from Twinleaf town in Sinnoh. I enrolled in the coordinator course, and this is my Piplup, and as for my hobbies, well um… I like making poffins, fashion and other sorts of stuff."

A lavender-haired man rose up and placed his hands to his pockets. He was wearing a black-purple jacked with a navy blue shirt underneath, black pants and matching sneakers to go along with his outfit.

"Paul, Veilstone City, Sinnoh, Trainer's course, Turtwig, none of your business."

Then it was May's turn as she stood up cheerfully, hoping, she would make a first good impression from everyone inside this classroom.

"My name is May, I came from Petalburg City, Hoenn, I chose the coordinator's course, this is my adorable little Torchic, and my hobbies: Going to the beach, swimsuits, and… food I guess."

Finally, the last but not least, Ash's turn.

"My name is Ash, I came from Pallet Town, Kanto, I chose the Trainer's course, and this is my best friend, Pikachu. As for my hobbies, well, sleep, eat, and pokemon battles I think."

With everyone done, Professor Rowan stood up from his seat.

"And that concludes our introduction, this is your block section for every minor subject as freshman from first to second semester, unless of course, someone switches school or drops. I assure you, I will be strict, but fair. I will start my lecture next meeting, so make sure that you pay attention, and no any misconducts in my class, you hear?" He loudly but straightly said, causing already fear from each of his students.

"YES SIR!" The whole class replied.

**----------------------**

**Introduction of the different cast of characters, nothing really too special here. But expect in the next chapters that mayhem of mischief, and other disastrous things that usually happens in colleges will happen here.**

**Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
